Astray
by GhostWriter7737
Summary: given 2 me by you wish you knew me
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen-year-old Dick Grayson listened to his History teacher without interest. The world around him was like nothing. Yup. He was daydreaming. Again.

"Dick!" his friend Sara whispered to wake him up.

"You're going to get in trouble!"

"Sorry," he blushed.

"I have a lot on my mind." It's true. He had to rescue Batman and Commissioner Gordon from Joker last night, and Batman said Robin had a reward coming. Usually rewards for kindergartners that know three times three, but Batman's rewards were far better than getting candy. His rewards were getting a motorcycle, a car, maybe even a bigger room!

_Flashback:_

"_Master Dick? It seems we're in a bit of trouble," Alfred said, "it seems Commissioner Gordon and Bruce were having a chat about Bruce keeping the Jhudora diamond here, when the Joker took them hostage."_

"_Anything else?" Dick asked surprised._

"_No, sir. That's all we know," Alfred replied._

"_Then it looks like Robin's gonna have to step into the picture," Dick said._

"_Are you sure you can handle this alone, Master Dick?" Alfred asked as they got to the Batcave._

"_Yeah. This always happens in movies," he replied. He changed into his uniform (IN A DIFFERENT ROOM!) and got on his R-cycle. When he reached Joker's hideout, he slipped in. He was soon met by Joker's henchmen. He totally kicked their butts. Then came Harley Quinn. She was a tough one to defeat, but he soon knocked her unconscious. He made his way up the stairs into the room where Joker was._

"_Give it up, Joker!" he yelled._

"_Don't you mean give them up?" he asked._

"_Same thing!" he said as he took out his bo-staff._

"_Eager are we?" Joker asked._

"_Yeah! Eager to save Ba- Bruce and the Commissioner, go home, and go to bed!" Robin yelled._

"_Tell me? Where is Batman? Or have you gone solo?" Joker asked._

"_Uh- he's here," Robin said, staring at the cage where the Commissioner and Bruce/Batman were._

"_Where?" Joker said._

"_A lot closer than you think," Robin said. They fought for about five minutes when Robin finally knocked Joker to the ground (not unconsciously)._

"_You're finished, Joker," Robin said as he undid the lock on the cage and got the Commissioner and Bruce/Batman out._

"_On the contrary…" Joker said as Harley Quinn sneaked (NOT A WORD! stupid teachers) behind him. She sprayed something on him that made him dizzy._

"_Oh," he moaned as he lost his balance. He fell into Bruce's arms._

"_Robin!" Bruce yelled._

"_I'm fine. Just lost my balance," Robin said holding his head. He let it go a couple seconds later and caught Harley (who had been running). Soon the police came and took Joker and Harley to jail. Back at the mansion…_

"_Are you sure you're okay?" Bruce asked._

"_I'm fine," Dick said as he got in bed._

"_You know you're getting a reward for this," Bruce said turning off the light._

"_I do now," Dick said as the door shut._

_End Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback:

_The next morning Dick woke up to a slight headache. He went downstairs to get some aspirin._

"_Isn't it after school you come and get aspirin?" Bruce asked._

"_Ha, ha. Very funny," Dick said monotonously. "I woke up with a headache." Bruce touched his forehead._

"_You're a little warm. Maybe you should stay home from school. That gas Harley-," Bruce started._

"_Look. I'm fine. The headache's starting to wear off anyway," Dick said._

"_Okay. This time, don't daydream during History class," Bruce said._

"_Alright," Dick said grabbing an apple and heading out the door. Then we come to where we started: Dick daydreaming in History class. Again._

"_Dick!" his friend Sara whispered to wake him up._

"_You're going to get in trouble!"_

"_Sorry," he blushed. "I have a lot on my mind."_

_End Flashback_

"Well it can wait! You know what happened last time," Sara said.

"Don't worry. I'm done," Dick said.

"Dick! Sara! If there's anything better you need to discuss, discuss it in the principal's office!" the teacher said.

"Told you," Sara whispered.

………………………………………….

"Two hours detention," the principal said. After detention, Dick started home.

"Dick! Wait!" Sara called. "My I'm gonna study with you at your house. Anything's better than facing my mom with detention."

"Cool. Let's go," Dick said.

…………………………………………..

"Hey, Bruce," Dick said.

"Hey, Dick. Sara," Bruce replied.

"Hi, Mr. Wayne," Sara said.

"So… I heard you two got detention today," Bruce said. That made them stop dead in their tracks.

"You were late. And don't you start with 'I was studying after class.' Two hours? Is there a test coming up? No. You just finished your 9 weeks exam," Bruce said. Sara and Dick started heading for the door. He grabbed Dick which made Sara stop.

"You and I need to have a little chat," Bruce said. Sara started running again, but was caught on the sleeve by Dick.

"Oh, no! If I'm goin' down I'm takin' you with me!" he said pulling her towards him.

"You're right. I just called her mother. She'll be 'goin' down' as soon as she gets home," Bruce mocked. Dick let Sara go.

"See you in Heaven," Dick said (being Christian like) as Sara headed home. As soon as she was out of sight, Bruce started laughing. Not hard, but laughing.

"I can't believe you guys fell for that," he said. Dick was confused.

"You aren't in trouble! Neither is Sara! It was a prank! I knew you'd be daydreaming in History and Sara would wake you up; getting you both into trouble. The principal called and told us you were in detention. Then I called up Mrs. Jones (Sara's mom) and asked to play a prank," Bruce explained.

"So, this was a lesson? To teach me not to daydream?" Dick asked.

"And Sara not to interfere. If you want to get into trouble, fine. She doesn't have to," Bruce replied.

"Okay. I've learned my lesson. I'll go upstairs now and-," Dick started. Suddenly, the alarm rang.

"Sirs! It seems The Joker is on it again! He's just robbed the Gothom City Mint!" Alfred said.

"Looks like it's time for us to hit the road!" Dick said as he went down to the Batcave. Bruce suddenly grabbed his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin's POV:

We quickly put on our costumes and rushed to the scene of the crime.

"Ha! Ha! Hey, Ding-batman and Bir- hey wait! What's the Bird-brains doin' here? Shouldn't he be sick?" Harley Quinn asked.

"Sick?" I asked. I was feeling a little over the weather, but it was only small.

"Oh, well. If he's not sick now, he'll get sick fighting," Harley said.

"Where's Joker!" Batman asked menacingly.

"Keep your wings on! He's busy stealing stuff! I'm gonna fight ya this time!" Harley replied and got into a fighting stance.

"Don't make me laugh!" I smirked.

"On the contrary," Harley said taking out a small ball. She threw it at me. I dodged it just in time. It was filled with laughing gas. It would have been SUCH an embarrassment if I had breathed it in. Batman and I then started fighting Harley. She was actually good. Once we finished her off, I wasn't feeling too well. Stomachache, headache, sore throat, etc.. But we had to go stop Joker, so I didn't say anything.

"Ah, Batman! What's Birdboy doing here?" Joker asked.

"It's Robin. ROBIN! Say it with me, Ro-bin. Got it?" I said.

"Hmm, you should consider being a joker," Joker laughed hysterically. With that we started fighting. Joker was getting good. We threw punches and sometimes got them. While we were fighting, Harley Quinn snuck up behind us and press a button. The ceiling crashed down and Joker and Harley climbed up a ladder to an airplane. Great.

"That went well," I said.

"I wonder what they meant by you supposed to be sick," Batman asked. I didn't answer. The headache and stomachache got worse. I couldn't resist them. Batman came over and touched my forehead.

"Wow! Robin! You're hot!" he said. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"I mean fever-wise," he explained. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The pain was too unbearable. I collapsed. The last thing I heard was Batman yelling my name and picking me up, then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman's POV:  
"Wow! Robin! You're hot!" I yelled as I touched his forehead. He stared at me wide-eyed.  
"I meant fever-wise," I explained. Suddenly, he collapsed.  
"Robin!" I yelled, catching him in mid-air. H e was DEFINATLY running a fever. I quickly got him into the Batmobile and rushed him to the Batcave. I called Alfred down with a thermometer. He was running a fever of 108 degrees Fahrenheit! I got a wet washcloth and put it on Robin's forehead. He groaned a little. I wonder what he's dreaming of…  
Robin's POV:  
I walked around an area of nothingness. Suddenly, something caught my eye. A circus? I started to walk towards it. Everyone was walking past me. It was like they didn't even know I was here. Then I saw something that made my heart stop: the name of the circus. This was the same circus that changed my life forever. The same circus my parents had died in. Then I saw the date a nearby sign. It had all of us on it. My mom, my dad…, me. I glanced at it. What it said was tragic:  
_Meet the stars of the show, everyone! The Flying Graysons! Mary Grayson, John Grayson, and their cute little son who's going to grow up just like his parents, Dick Grayson!_  
Then I saw the next line. It made my heart stop so fast it may have hit my lungs!  
_See them tonight! November 5, 1999!_  
November 5, 1999! Oh no! This was the same night my parents had died! I started running. I had to get out of here! I didn't want to see that again! Suddenly, I found myself in the big top. I had been running away from it though! Then I saw my dad. He was on the trapeze. He was about to grab my mom so she could star in the show as well.  
"NO!" I yelled, but it was too late. I saw my parents broken bodies lying on the floor. I started to cry. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I turned away. Suddenly, I found myself in Wayne Manor. I saw a person. It was- me. I was eight. I was in my room. Then Bruce came in. He sat down next to me.  
"How are ya doin', Dick?" he asked.  
"Fine," little me said. I could tell I was crying.  
"Hey, sorry I haven't been around. I forgot how lonely and dismal this place can be," Bruce said. I smiled at the thought of him comforting me. Then everything flashed and I found myself in school. I saw a twelve-year version of me sitting in history class next to my best friend Sara. I was daydreaming.  
_So I even daydreamed back then, huh?_ I thought.  
"Dick! Wake up!" I heard. It was Sara. Always trying to wake me up. Always getting in trouble for it. Oh well. Then I found myself in the present. I watched as Batman was caring for me in the Batcave's med lab. Suddenly, I felt a surge of pain. I dropped to my knees. I couldn't bear it! Then I fell into unconsciousness.


	5. IMPORTANT: MUST READ

Important

Important!

I'm not going to be able to update very often any more and you might have to go the whole summer without updates. My dad has blocked fanfic from my computer and I broke my thumb again which makes it really hard to type. Anyway I really hope you keep reviewing and if my dad is nice I might be getting fanfic back over the summer if not then updates won't be till school starts up again. I can't update now because school's getting really crazy for me and I almost have no free time anymore. I try to read and review ppl's stories but I also hope that ppl will read and review my story. Thanx keep reviewing pleez :P

GothicLoner7


End file.
